User blog:ThisOnePerson/Ball In the Court
What I was talking about doing earlier :3 Enjoy <3 (Trigger warning: vomiting) -The morning after the dance.- Zoe walks out of the bathroom after throwing up the 5th morning this week. She walks over to her dresser, opens it, and takes out an unopened pregnancy test she bought the previous day and stares at it. Zoe (to herself): "You are such an idiot, Zoe Rivas." She opens up the box and walks into the bathroom. -20 minutes later- Zoe sits on her bed in a fetal position. She stares at the pregnancy test she took moments ago sitting on the table next to her bed. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, grabs the test and looks at it. The moment she sees the "+", a pit in her stomach starts to flare, her heart starts beating, and Zoe starts crying into her pillow. -2 weeks later- While getting ready for the first day back at school, Zoe texts Zig knowing she has to face the music with him at some point. The texts read: Zoe: "Hey, we need to talk about something ASAP" Zig: "Yeah, we really do." Zoe: "Woods during lunch or after school?" Zig: "Lunch is fine." Zoe takes a deep breath and flops on her bed. At school, Zoe cannot focus on anything but what will go down in just a couple hours. She feels sicker than she's been in a while, not knowing if it's the anxiety or just morning sickness. After 4th period ends, Zoe walks out the front door to the woods with tears in her eyes. When she gets to the wood, she sits on the stump where the life changing moment happened. Zig arrives about 10 minutes later and looks angry, making Zoe even more nervous. Zoe: "Good to see you. How have you been?" She asks nervously. Zig: "Cut the crap, Zoe. How dare you film us doing that behind my back. How could you do that?" Zoe: "Zig, I'm so sorry. I fucked up and I take full responsibility for my actions and you can hate me all you want, I deserve it. But we have a much bigger problem." Zig: "What could it possibly be? What other horrible thing could've possibly happened?" Zoe takes a deep breath Zoe: "I'm pregnant." From the moment Zoe uttered those words, Zig's face went chalk white and his stomach and heart dropped. Zig finally makes a response, but nervously: "You mean... you and I... did that here and made a human that's inside you right now?" Zoe sarcastically: "Yeah, that's how it works." Zig: "I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." Zoe: "Look, I have no idea what I'm gonna do and I feel almost the same way as you do. But what I do know is that no matter how I decide to handle this, you deserve to know. The ball's in your court. If you don't want anything to do with this or vice versa, that's fine." They both look at each other stunned, but teary eyed. They are silent for a couple moments. Zoe breaks the silence: "Before we go back, I also wanted to let you know that my first appointment is tomorrow and you're welcome to tag along. I'll text you the address later. But if you don't want to I totally understand." Zig, still teary eyed, nods and walks away. Zoe then starts sobbing after he leaves. -The next day- Zig walks through the hallway reading an article about child birth on his phone. Not paying attention, he bumps into Grace and drops his phone. Grace picks it up and reads what's on his screen. Zig: "Watch where you're going and give me that back." Grace: "The Miracle of Child Birth: 10 Easy Steps to a Happy Pregnancy. Did you not pay attention in grade 9 health class? And why are you reading..." Grace all of a sudden has a realization. Grace: "Wait, is Zoe...?" Zig: "Mhm." Grace: "You are such a moron." Zig whispers: "Look, I have absolutely no idea what to do and we all know I'm the last person that should be raising a human being. I don't need you to make things worse than they need to be." Grace: "Zig, I know we aren't on good terms right now and I am still fuming from what you did to Maya. But you need to do what's in the best interest of Zoe and your possible future child. I'm not telling you how to do that because it's your decision, but you need to be responsible and mature for once." Zig takes a deep breath and responds: "You're right." Grace: "I know. And by the way, just because you're a moron now doesn't mean you'll be that way if someone new in your life arrives in a few months." Zig: "Thanks, Grace. That means a lot." Grace: "I still hate you." Zig sarcastically rolls his eyes and walks away. -After school- Zig arrives at the clinic and sees Zoe in the waiting room reading a magazine and sits next to her. Zig: "Man, the scandals down in Hollywood are heating up, aren't they." Zoe's face lights up after hearing his voice and seeing his face. Zoe: "You actually came." Zig: "I did. And I want you to know that if you want me involved, I will support any decision you make throughout this. If you want to raise him or her, I'll help you. If you want to get an abortion, I support you 100%. Just know that the ball's in your court and I just want to do what's best for you and our, your child." Zoe: "Of course I want you involved. I'm sorry I got you into this mess and I'm so grateful you're here for me. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I'm glad I have someone on my side." Zoe starts happily tearing up, the two of them firmly hold each other's hands, and they smile at each other. A couple minutes later, the receptionist calls out Zoe's name and says the doctor is ready for her. Zig: "You ready?" Zoe: "Hell no. But let's do this." They both laugh and then Zoe and Zig hold hands and walk into the room together nervously. Category:Blog posts